


傲慢（97）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 4





	傲慢（97）

九十七  
一身水汽的元伊穿着浴袍从浴室赤脚走去，脚步有些急迫，湿哒哒地发一串串的落下水珠，一出来便四处环顾，看到林悦依然还在，眼中那点点焦急才隐匿了下去。  
林悦将人唤了过来，接过毛巾盖上了湿漉漉的头发。  
大概从小帮小孩擦头发太过习惯，元伊坐在床边渐渐放松靠在了床沿上。他喜欢这样的时刻，喜欢被林悦照顾着。小时候开始是不喜欢用闹哄哄的吹风，所以不喜欢吹头发，那时候林悦总会拉过元伊帮他擦干之后揍一顿屁股教训，“不怕着凉？”  
后来便是藏着那么一点点小心思，他喜欢家主那般照顾自己，依恋他手指的温度和怀抱，哪怕最后会挨罚，他也不舍得放过。  
后来连林悦都习惯了，小孩只要在自己面前沐浴便会顶着湿发过来让自己擦。  
“大家都怎么样？”林悦手指轻轻滑过小孩的耳尖，小孩如触电一般的微微一颤，不知所措得伸手去挡。  
“大家都很担心家主。”元伊不敢贸然的跨林熙与戚杉。  
林悦轻轻一笑，将头发已经半干的元伊抱进了怀里，瞬间压在了床上。  
元伊双手勾住了自家主子的脖颈，他将唇凑了上去，用行动说着思念。  
唇瓣软软的带着一丝微凉，林悦含住舌尖已然深入挑逗。  
元伊的吻总是带着少年一般的青涩与单纯，舌尖难得的主动，却依然含羞带怯，眼睛都紧紧闭上躲避一般，鸦羽一般的睫毛随着紧张而颤动着。  
林悦难掩心中的喜爱，他吻的更深，顶开了元伊的双腿，将自己镶了进去。  
“我进去了，嗯？”林悦有意逗弄羞涩的小孩，他这样一说，明显看到元伊的脸渐渐攀红。  
羞涩的小家伙轻轻抿唇，更紧的闭眼，点了点头。  
“可以吗？元伊回答我？想要我进去吗？”元伊在情事上的羞涩无限勾起林悦的恶趣味，不比林冉的熟稔和左歌的热情，元伊羞于做那些准备工作，所以在情事上，林悦总是要更加耐心与轻柔。  
他一边逼着小孩说出羞人的话，一边伸入指头为紧致的密处扩张。  
“想……”元伊被含住了胸前的红蕾，粗糙的舌面重重的刮过乳尖，他缩了缩，细微的呻吟难以抑制的漏出。  
林悦抽出手指，将欲望一点点挺入，逆着穴肉的本能的排斥，将坚硬完全埋入。  
元伊微微喘息，耳垂被含住，细细的舔舐。  
在性爱中，他始终处于被动，他的反应总是这般僵硬而青涩，林悦带给他快乐，然他却始终有一丝的担忧，自己真的有伺候好家主吗？  
一次离别之后的元伊，心中那小小的火苗已经燎原，他红着脸，睁开眼，试着主动摆腰扭臀迎合着林悦的入侵。  
元伊的主动宛如意外之喜，林悦将人双腿环在自己腰上，细细的挑弄着他体内的敏感。  
羞涩的家伙寻着林悦的唇，主动献吻，他尝试着舔舐家主的唇瓣，与林悦缠绵。手指抚上了家主的背脊，双腿张的更开。  
林悦的攻势让元伊难以招架，他的身子在撞击中不断颤抖，咬唇忍耐着呻吟。尾椎一波一波升起的快感如同细密的电流，他本能的用前端摩擦着他家家主的小腹，透明的腺液在林悦的顶弄中黏湿了一片。  
“舒服了？家主弄的元伊爽不爽？”林悦带上情欲的声音带着发烫的呼吸，几乎让元伊想要躲开。  
“家主——唔……”  
林悦加速顶撞深处，与身下扭动的元伊一同攀入高峰。


End file.
